School Project Weiss
by Air Guardian
Summary: Poor Omi-kun. Who would have thought he would have to analyze his "family's" behaviors and put them on tape... ^^


New Page 1

School Project Weiss

~isabelle

Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss Kreuz. Forgot whoI remember it from some site *tortures mind out* ARG!!! x.x Ah well, read the story.

AN: AyaxKen/KenxAya, Youjixeveryone -.-()

~*~

"Omi," the teacher called out. "You're next."

It was almost towards the end of the school year and the whole school was assigned do a video or a written report on their family. Omi, having just gotten a new camcorder, was tempted to try it out.

The youngest member of Weiss got up and walked to the front of the class. Clearing his throat, he began.

"Asmost of you know, I don't really have a family."

Sympathy from the girls that were not already drooling.

"I live with three other guys that I consider my family now. They're names are Ra—er Aya, Youji, and Ken. We were to observe the behavior of our family members and this tape is how I observed the behavior of my family' members."

He popped in the tape.

[[Now, relax and enjoy the show.]]

~*~

Key__

Italics – Omi's voice off tape

Normal – everything else

~*~

__

The day started off with a bang

** CRASH. CLUTTER. TRIP. SQUEAK. FLOP.**

"ITAI!!"

well, close

A disgrunted looking Youji appeared in the doorway wearing only boxers. "Omi, turn that thing off!"

"It's for my school project!" Omi protested.

"BUT—"

"Let him record," Aya said icily while drinking his orange juice.

"Easy for you to say," Youji growled at him. "You weren't up half of the night at some strip joint screwing half, no, most—"

"YOUJI!!" Omi cut him off. "People are listening to you!"

"So? Edit this part out!"

"Ican't. This shows your personality."

"You want personality? I'll show you personality!" Youji struck a sexy pose.

"Turn the camera away," Ken muttered.

*looks at most of the girls who are passing out from lack of saliva* there's more

Youji snickered. "Bad mood Kenken? Are you tired from fu—"

"SHI-NE!"

"OkayI'll shut up." Baliense finally decided to join the rest of the world in for a breakfast of french toast.

Silence.

"Omi?" That was Youji again.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you watching us eat?"

"To pick up your eating habits."

Aya sighed. "Put the camera away and eat your breakfast. You have the morning shift withwell, me now —pauses to glare at Youji— BECAUSE some baka is not ready."

Youji pretended not to notice.

"Alright, Aya-kun," Omi said cheerfuly as he hit the stop button.

Andthat is just the beginning of the day. Now, we mostly have seen Youji'sdistinctive personality traits in that clip. Now, we would like to move on to Ken. Ken uhis, as nicely as I can put ita klutz.

"Ken," Omi said sweetly while balancing his camera with one hand. "I need another flower pot. Can you go get it for me?"

"Sure." He grabbed the chair and stood on it. Unfortunately

"NO!" Aya shouted. "I JUST SWEEPED THE FLOOR WITH A WET MOP!!"

Too late.

The chair slipped just as Ken grabbed a pot, causing everything to fall down him while he landed on the stone hard floor with his tail bone.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Aya's eyebrow twitched.

Aya-kun's actually really patient with Ken. I mean after allreally good friends. *cough* Anway, that brings me to my next subject, Aya himself. He's a strange man, really. A man of mysteries. I mean, he doesn't say much

An old lady walked into the flower shop.

Youji immediately walked to the back room leaving only Omi and Aya there.

Omi, however, is busy watering and taping to help her out.

So Aya's the only one left.

"Young lad (*snicker*), do you sell daisies?"

"Hn."

"My, these are pretty roses."

"Hn."

"Gorgeous, these cattleyas."

"Hn."

"Andexcuse me?"

"Hn?"

"Young man, hasn't your mother taught you any manners?"

Aya's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't talk about my family" he hissed.

The elder woman seemed very insulted.

Omi walked up to her and a sweatdrop was seen near the screen. "Ahhma'am, please, he'sin a bad mood today. I'll show you around."

and we're all scared of him for some odd reason

"NO! What are we going to do!?" Ken shouted.

"I dunno. You're the one who sliced all those silk flowers!"

"I DID NOT! I was going to cut ONE when YOU SUDDENLY WALKED RIGHT INTO ME!!"

"Alright, calm down. For all we know, Omi could be taping this."

AnouI was in the closet.

"Aya's coming! I can practically sense him!"

Youji raised an eyebrow at Ken.

"Okay, I see him through the glass on the window."

"Oh, that's better."

"We have to stall him or something! Make him drop dead or something!"

"How the hell do we do that?"

"I DON'T KNOWhi Aya."

Purple eyes glinted dangerously. "Something wrong?"

"Uhh" Youji sweatdropped. "Guess what?"

"What?" he hissed.

"Aya-chan woke up and Taketori asked her out on a date and now they're getting married and driving to Las Vegas."

** Thud.**

"Oh look," Youji said as he lighted up a cigarette. "Aya dropped dead."

But deep down insideI think he's a real sensitive guy.

Scene of Aya in front of coffee. "Mwahahaha! I will kill you Crawford, the next time we meet. And then, SHI-NE!, Taketori! I am after your blood and shall haunt you FOREVER!!" He cackles evilly and continues the coffee.

*cough* As I saidvery sensitiveNext, we move back to Youji. As you seen from this morning, Youji is a bit of a playboy. If you've visited the flower shop, you should know. Youji also seems to have quite an obsession for cigarettes. Please excuse the first part of the scene. I lef the lense on by mistake

Voices.

It was quite obvious that one was Youji and the other was Aya.

"PLEASE!?!"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"Just one"

"No."

Suddenly, the camera blurred a bit and Youji was seen on the floor with his hands up in prayer. For some really odd reason, he seemed out of breath and really tired. Aya was sitting on a chair, looking bored. In his hands was Youji's only and last pack of cigarettes.

"DAMNIT AYA! GIMME THE PACK NOW!!!"

"No."

I would tape more of Youji *glances at teacher nervously* I'm not sure I'm allowed too. So, basically, what I'm saying is that, dispite our differences, we really all get along quite well. At least we haven't killed each other *laughs nervously* yet

"Late night movie?" Ken said cheerfully as he sat down on the couchVERY close to Aya.

"Yeah," Omi said back just as cheerfully.

But they were the only ones.

Aya looked bored and Youjiwas Youji.

"Damn. I could be with a woman right now and I'm stuck with you guys," Youji grumbled. "Hey, at least all of you guys are pretty."

Omi casted a sweatdrop. "Uhhthe cam—"

Aya glared at Youji and put an arm around Ken rather possessively. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, chill. I'm not going to take Kenken away from you or anything."

"THE CAMCORDER IS ON!!"

Ken pretend the whole thing never happened. "Lets see what's on tonightSilence of the MonkeysAya, can we do something else?"

and that's when the battery went dead.

~Back to the classroom~

Omi was sweatdropping. Actually, Aya had whacked the camera with his katana. The red-head was tempted to slice it open but then he remembered how expensive it actually was. And no one could stand to see Omi-kun in distress.

The teacher and classroom was silent.

"Very —ahem— nice Omi. Please, have a seat now."

The Weiss kitten cheerfully took out his tape and made his way back to his desk.

He made a mental note to himself to burn it as soon as he got back to the flower shop.

Meanwhilein another classroom down the all.

"Nagi, please present your family project."

~owari~

Anyone want me to write up Nagi's tape?


End file.
